


Geek and the Beast

by CJMolyneux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMolyneux/pseuds/CJMolyneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. It is basically a Punk Kid and Geeky Reader setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek and the Beast

They lingered in the park, arguing and drinking. It was soda mind you, it was a weekday and they all couldn't afford a hangover the next day yet.

Four stood out the most of large group. A man with a strange set of large white teeth and brown hair in a bead string like pony tail was arguing with a very aggressive looking red head. Both had an odd choice of clothing. The other two were blondes and seemed to be playing a simple game of cards waiting for them to stop. One blonde had a rather stoic face, no emotion really showing with his hair a like a gentle golden wave. His competitor was odd in his own right. He wore a facial mask that covered the lower half of his face, long unruly bangs that connected to the same wild hair flowing quite far down his back.

In truth the whole group really screamed, 'danger', but she didn't even notice as she walked down the path of the park. Her nose stuck in a book mind lost in another world. If she had of known, she would have chose a different route. It just wasn't her scene. Her (H/C) up in a loose bun, wispy pieces that refused to be tamed hang around her face. Bright (E/C), behind large rimmed glasses, danced across the page, playing out the details in her mind. She was dress for comfort with a nice big baggy hoodie, loose fitting jeans and a pair of old, but still good, running shoes. A book bag slung across her body filled with more of her precise treasures. She was happy and content, until her focus was shattered.

"I say we beat the pulp out of 'em!"  
"I say I beat the pulp outta you, Idiot!"

She looked up, now back in reality and balked.* She now saw the very large group. All different kinds of males and all shady in their own appearance. The two that drew her were practically face to face now. She tilted her head in study. Some would call her a fool for not turning around and walking away right then, but she was a curious creature.

One had confidence to wear pink. A nice pink tank top under the leather jacket he wore open. Well worn black jeans and what seemed to be a trumpet case at his big boots. The other had the reddest hair she had every seen. Blood red. She had first assumed died but she saw no fading or stains to suggest dye. His shoulders where a lot more broad than the other. Very muscular under the black shirt with his own long coat leather jacket on his shoulders. Awesome does wear a long coat. Oddly, yellow and blue patch pants seemed to match the rest ending with big, very big, boots.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the group seemed to notice her among them now. The Pink Punk looked at her with seemingly hungry eyes while the red head seeming glared with non-existence eyebrows.

"The hell you starin' at fucking brat?" he seemed to bark at her.  
She blushed softly and ducked her nose back into her book.  
Pink Punk chuckled walking up to her, "Oh Eustass, you've scared her." He went to lower her as she seemed to tighten her grip on it.  
A new voice broke in, "The cards say what you are about to do, Scratchmen, is not wise." The was deep, calm and quite collected.

She peaked over her book, spotting the two blondes who seemed the most calm of the whole bunch. She found the one that spoke, didn't were a leather jacket. He seemed more comfortable in almost Victorian era styled clothes of purple shades. She tilted her head at him before turn her gaze to the other. She couldn't guess much from him. He wore leather bands on his wrists, a bale blue shirt with an odd symbol and jeans, better kept than his companions. Two blades seemed to sit beside his boots as green glints through the blonde mane watched her in return.

"Oh come on, what could a pretty little thing like-" The man named Scratchmen reached out for her book once more.  
She moved fast. She sat the book to balance on her bag. Her left arm pushed his arm down and out, opening his chest for attack. Her right fist struck forward like a snake and connected to his sternum hard. He found himself rather winded unable to breath for a moment. She stepped back and spun with a kick sending him to the ground hard.

The group seemed to stair and blink at her, gaping.  
Her voice was quiet when she spoke, "... Don't touch my books..."  
A loud, crazed laughter broke the silence around her. The Red Head was clutching his stomach as he laughed wildly.  
"God! Killer, did you see that?! She dropped him like it was nothing!"  
The blonde with a mane nodded, "She was quite fast..."

Scratchmen groaned as he slowly got up frowning, "I'll make you pay, bitch."  
Eustass stepped forward, "Oh no. You aren't touching her, Appo." He walked up to her grinning happily, "So, where did you learn to do that sweet cheeks?"  
She looked down blushing as she mumbled something.  
"Sorry, babe, didn't quite catch that."  
Purple the Wise spoke in, "It is instinct for her Eustass."  
He looked to the man, "Really Hawkins?" He looked back to the girl, "What he say true."  
She nodded blushing brighter.  
"And all because he was going to touch your book... What if I wanna touch you? You gonna hit me like that?" He seemed to grin.  
She nodded slowly as she took a step back in case she needed to attack.

He seemed to snort in approval, "What you reading anyway darl?"  
"... (Y/N).."  
"What was that?" He took a step closer tilting his head almost mockingly.  
"... My name is (Y/N)."  
His eyes seemed to dance like tiger watching a rabbit, "Well, (Y/N), then. Now answer the question."  
She took her book and showed him the cover.  
"Hmmm 'The Wise Man's Fear.' That seems like a very smart book to read. Almost seems like it is written about me," he happily joked.  
She blushed a deep shade of red, "... Kvothe has red hair too.."  
His eyes widened as his grin became dangerously wide, "Does he now? Interesting."

She hadn't realised he was bending down towards her until he straightened up.  
He turned his head to the group, "We will discus later. I am gonna walk (Y/N) home. There are all sorts on the streets of coarse." He turned back to her and nodded for her to lead the way.  
She began to walk calmly, him talking step beside her as the group began to depart. Killer seemed to shake his head as his leaders antics but did not worry to much. He thought a girl like that could mellow him out some.

On the walk home, he seemed to draw her out of her shell when he got her to talk about her books. She had a rather sweet voice in his opinion, though he would never admit it. She also had a lovely smile that put the stars to shame. And her giggle, he thought he died when he first heard it. It was like bells. All things he would die before admitting to anyone. All too soon though they stood outside a comfy looking apartment. He was just about to ask for her number when the door opened.

There stood Trafalgar just as shocked to see him as he was. Both their shock turned into hard scowls but Law had beat him to talking.  
"Eustass... Get away from my sister..."  
Eustass's jaw dropped and looked to (Y/N), "You're his sister?!"  
She tilted her head at him not seeing the problem.


End file.
